


Let Me Take Care of You

by PeetaForPresident



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Abuse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeetaForPresident/pseuds/PeetaForPresident
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m fine, Katniss, really.”</p>
<p>“No you’re not.  Just let me help you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> My first venture into fanfiction, prompt taken from Tumblr.   
> I do not own any of these characters.

I’m awoken by a sharp hiss and rustling at my feet. Buttercup, my sister's mangy cat, runs into my room for the fifth time this week and I decide I’ve had enough. 

For the last couple of months someone has been sneaking through my yard in the dead of night. It didn’t bother me at first they were harmless enough and it didn’t affect me. But lately the damn cat has made it his business to wake me every time he hears something in the yard and after six months of this I’ve had enough.

“He won’t be so lucky tomorrow night,” I murmur, tossing Buttercup into Prim’s room and shutting my door behind me.

I’m crouching in the bushes water gun at the ready. I’m not sure if they’ll show up but my pride won’t allow me to leave my post. I’ve just convinced myself that this whole thing is pointless when I see someone jump the fence. 

Without a second thought I blast them with a torrent of water, taking satisfaction in the yelp of surprise.

“What the hell!” a familiar voice screams. That’s when I recognize the unruly mop of blond curls on the drenched boy’s shoulders.

“Peeta?” I question, “Why the hell have you been sneaking through my yard?”

“Oh, um, Katniss. Hey,” my best friend replies, facing away from me and saying nothing more.

“You didn’t answer my question,” I insist. It’s only when he turns to face me that I notice the large bruise forming on the right side of his face and the cut on his forehead. 

“Oh my god Peeta! What happened?” I exclaim, nearly tripping over the bushes in my attempt to get closer to him. 

“Nothing important,” he says shielding his face from me.

“Doesn’t look unimportant to me, looks pretty painful,” I reply. 

“Nothing really. I just--I burned some rolls at the bakery.”

“And the rolls wanted revenge?” I question. “I don’t understand.”

He sighs, seeming to realize that he’s going to need to explain further. “No. My, uh... my mom wasn’t too happy with me.”

At my sharp intake of breath he finally meets my eyes.

“It’s not a big deal,” he rushes to assure me.

“Yes it is Peeta,” I say. “You told me everything was fine. I knew she was angry but I thought you would have told me if anything happened.” I fight to keep my lip from trembling.

“I didn’t want to worry you, Kat.” 

“So finding out like this is better?” I demand

“ No I just--”

“Come inside. You need to get some ice on that,” I interrupt. When I take his hand I realise that he’s completely drenched and my remorse hits me full force. “Oh my god I’m so sorry I can’t believe I did that. I’ll get you some dry clothes.”

“I’m fine, Katniss, really.”

“No you’re not. Just let me help you.”

“Okay,” he finally concedes, and I quickly lead him inside.

 

He’s seated at the kitchen table with while I hover over him and clean his cut. He’s quiet, so different from the talkative smiling boy I’m used to.

“I’m sorry, this might sting a little,” I say before applying some antiseptic ointment. He assures me that it’ll be fine but I apologize again at his slight wince.

“Where were you headed to?” I ask.

It’s a while before he answers, “I go to Rye’s place when things get too bad at home. It wasn’t always this bad. It’s just ever since dad died she’s just been so angry.” 

“God. I’m so sorry, Peeta. Is there anything I can do to help?”

“You’re doing it,” he says with a small smile

“Is Rye expecting you?” I ask him gently. At his quietly murmured no I continue, “You’re welcome to stay here. My mom’s working the night shift and I don’t want you walking all the way across town when it’s so late. I’ve got some clothes you can borrow.”

“That’s really nice of you Katniss, but I don’t want to be a bother”

“You’re never a bother, please. Anything I can do to help,” I plead. 

“Okay,” he says “ I just really don’t want to be a burden.” He pauses and then adds, “I’ll be eighteen in a three weeks and then I can finally move in with Rye.” 

“What about in the meantime?” I ask “You know you’re always welcome here. Anything I can do to help...please.”

“I really appreciate that, Kat.”

There’s a pause before I say, “Come on, you should get some sleep.” I lead him upstairs to the guest room across the hall from my own, giving him some dry clothes and making sure he has everything he needs.

Before turning to leave I decide I can’t stand his sad expression any longer and take him into my arms in a fierce embrace. “You’re one of the kindest people I know Peeta, you are so amazing, okay? I just wanted to make sure you knew that, I love you so much. You’re my best friend, okay?” 

“Thank you Katniss, I love you too”

I give him a kiss on the cheek before returning to my own room.


End file.
